A First Time For Everything
by crackbabybaseketball
Summary: They had already agreed that, since he had originally brought it up, Stan would be the first to go.


"Aren't we supposed to come up with a safe word before we do this?" Stan asked, pulling away briefly from Kyle's mouth.

Kyle looked back at him, furrowing his brows uneasily, a little anxious that Stan snapped out of their make out session so quickly. "What? Do you already want to stop?"

"No!" Stan replied immediately. They were sitting on the side of Kyle's bed, and he pulled away further to quickly whip off his shirt. "No, it's just... It's probably a good idea or something? I don't fuckin' know."

Kyle took his shirt off too. "Uh, yeah, sorry, you're right. I mean, I guess I didn't think about it 'cause this all still seems kind of... whitebread, I guess."

Stan snorted slightly. "It's supposed to be kind of whitebread the first time, dude."

"I know, I just..." Kyle restlessly raked a hand through his hair. "I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

Stan just smiled gently, and placed a hand on the back of Kyle's neck to pull him into another quick kiss. "Don't be," he said as he pulled away. "Okay, uh, let's just think of something really quickly."

"Okay. Uh, I don't know. Does it need to be, like, an instant mood-killer or something? Something that'll stop us dead in our tracks?"

"We could always just say your mom's name if we needed that."

"...That was below the belt, dude."

Stan laughed loudly, going in for another kiss. This one lingered for a little longer, and when he pulled away the way he kept a light hold on Kyle's bottom lip with his teeth until the last possible moment drove Kyle crazy. He quickly closed the gap between them as soon as it was open, and Stan smiled into the kiss.

"It has to be," Stan muttered, trying to speak in between Kyle's kisses, "something simple."

Kyle's hands were wandering over his boyfriend's chest, anxious to get started. "Just say something stupid and random," he pulled away briefly to speak, but kept their foreheads touching. "It's kind of hard to misinterpret if one of says fuckin' 'apple' or something while we're having sex." Kyle kissed him again, and when he pulled back he almost pleadingly added, "Come on."

Stan chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

They were quickly down on the bed, Kyle kneeling over Stan, kissing him heatedly into the mattress. Stan's arms were wrapped around his torso, and he traced the lines of Kyle's shoulder blades, trailing them down his spine, going further and further until his hands eventually wound up halfway down his pants. Kyle took this as a hint, and he didn't hesitate to undo them, shoving them down and kicking them off to the side. He was already pretty hard, probably a little more excited than usual knowing what was coming. He noticed Stan also fumbling with the button on his jeans, and he returned his attention to the other boy to undo them the rest of the way. Kyle yanked them down himself, and Stan moaned slightly when the cool air met his skin. Kyle saw his erection and realized he was also getting more excited than usual. It got Kyle worked up even more.

He leaned over Stan again to press their mouths together for another kiss, bringing a hand down to grasp both of their hard-ons. He hissed at the connection of flesh, and then again when he began to slowly move his hand up and down the shafts. Stan shuddered underneath him and jerked his hips up towards the touch, moaning into Kyle's mouth. They twisted their tongues together, their kiss becoming increasingly sloppier the longer Kyle jerked them both off.

Finally, Kyle pulled away, stopping his hand for a moment and looking Stan in the eyes. "Can I..." Kyle breathed, trailing off. They both knew what he was asking.

Stan bit his lip, grinding his hips against Kyle's again. "Yeah. Hurry up, come on."

The rope was already laying on the bedside table, so Kyle didn't have to travel far to retrieve it. They had already agreed that, since he had originally brought it up, Stan would be the first to go. Kyle had been thinking about it too, obviously, but he never had the balls to ask about it.

Kyle grabbed it and turned back to Stan, who had already rolled onto his side and was holding his arms behind his back.

Kyle, being Kyle, had painstakingly researched every last detail, making sure the material was right, making sure the knots were right, making sure it would be at least somewhat comfortable. So he should have been more than ready for this. Still, it made him a little nervous, having so much trust put to him. He supposed that was probably normal, though.

He positioned himself over his boyfriend with a deep breath, grabbing both of his hands, and looked down at Stan before starting. "Should I make sure I'm doing this right?"

"I swear to God, Kyle, if you break out that online tutorial in the middle of this, I'm breaking up with you."

Kyle laughed, albeit nervously, and started to wrap the rope around Stan's wrists. When he was done, he looked down at his work a little unsure, but when he focused on the full picture, his heart skipped a beat.

Stan looked fucking perfect. His cheeks had taken on a pink glow as he side-eyed Kyle shyly, his body twisted up gorgeously in sheets. His hips were still twitching slightly, desperate to make any sort of connection with the fabric to satiate the want between his legs.

Kyle just gawked at him for a moment before swallowing hard and quietly breathing, "How does it feel?"

Stan chuckled a little dryly and wrung his hands futilely, as if to show him. "Feels like it's not going anywhere."

"Good." Kyle replied, and a hand went to his length almost without his control. He grasped it lightly and let a finger rest on the tip of his head. "Roll over on your back."

Stan complied easily, and- fuck, did that look even better. Kyle almost shuddered once Stan was in place; he couldn't tell if it was from Stan's want or just the way his hands were positioned underneath his back, but his hips jutted forward so perfectly, and so eagerly.

Kyle started rubbing the head of his own cock, groaning slightly. "Fuck. You look so fucking hot."

Stan wriggled around, looking a little uncomfortable, but he bit his lip and looked up at Kyle with pleading eyes. "Kyle, _please_."

Kyle didn't need another word. He was back on Stan in a second, mashing their lips together hungrily and pressing his hips to his boyfriend's. Stan moaned with every point of contact, and every sound sent a new pang of arousal straight to Kyle's dick. Eventually, Kyle left Stan's mouth, and started making his way down his neck. Sucking and biting, making new marks, kissing the old ones. As he traveled further down his torso, from his chest to his stomach, Stan's groans were increasing in neediness. When Kyle pressed a kiss to the tip of Stan's dick, he nearly whimpered.

Kyle started lightly stroking Stan's cock with one hand, while he brought the other to his mouth and slipped two fingers between his lips. He sucked on them for a while before taking them back out and placing the slicked fingers against Stan's entrance. Before pressing inside, he looked up at Stan and took his cock into his mouth.

Stan let out a short cry when Kyle started sucking on the head, and once the groans of approval came, Kyle slipped another finger inside.

Kyle stretched him, all the while continuously stroking his dick while teasing the head with his mouth, until Stan finally managed to choke out, "Kyle."

Kyle took his mouth off of Stan, looking up at him carefully. "You alright?"

Stan had a strained look on his face, and his cock twitched in Kyle's hand. "My arms are falling asleep. A-and I'm not gonna last much longer if you-"

"Get on your knees." Kyle interrupted, immediately pulling his fingers out and resting a hand on Stan's hip. Stan whined quietly at his absence, but he followed Kyle's orders awkwardly, finding it a little difficult with his hands out of use. While he tried to turn around, Kyle kept a hand on him, and used the other to stroke his own cock again. He was already slick with precum, and he figured it would be enough to keep going with.

Stan finally managed to turn himself around, and the sight of his ass in the air and his red face pressed into the mattress made Kyle's breath hitch. He spread Stan's ass open, reveling in the quiet gasp it drew out of his boyfriend. He brought his hips up and began teasing his cock against Stan's entrance, thrusting against it instead of pushing in right away.

Stan wriggled and pulled his hands against his restraints, his fingers twitching at every thrust, and after a while he really did whimper.

"Kyle, please," he moaned.

Kyle's heart was racing. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," Stan whined, absolutely desperate. "Oh, God, please fuck me."

Kyle muttered a curse before completely giving in, finally pressing the tip of his cock against Stan's hole and pushing inside.

Stan let out a broken cry at the intrusion, and even as the hot tightness enveloped him, Kyle suddenly felt a shock of doubt and anxiousness again as he saw Stan's hands ball themselves into fists.

Kyle swallowed hard, and he placed a hand on Stan's back. "Are you okay?" Kyle asked, breathing heavily. "Do you... want me to stop?"

"No no no no no no no..." Stan answered quickly, wringing his hands. "Go, please just go."

Kyle took a deep breath, and started moving slowly inside Stan, bringing out a long moan that sounded like heaven to his ears. "You like it?" It was part dirty-talk, part check-in.

"Yeah," Stan whimpered. "Oh, god, fuck me. Go faster, please." Stan tried to look up at Kyle as best he could from his position, and he licked his lips. "You can get rough with me, baby. I won't break."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kyle knew he would never hear anything that could possibly be hotter. Something snapped in him, and all doubt was washed away, only to be replaced with an almost primal, lustful need.

He fucked Stan hard, and Stan whined and whimpered for it, pleading for more when Kyle was already giving it his all. And when Kyle felt himself coming, which as expected didn't take very long, he grabbed Stan by the arms and pulled back, lifting the front half of Stan's body off the mattress and pulling him into his arms.

Stan moaned wantonly when Kyle came inside him, not seeming to mind the tight grip Kyle held around his torso or the hand that had grabbed and pulled at a chunk of his black hair, nor did he object to the cries of pleasure being groaned into his ear.

Kyle could feel Stan's chest trembling, and his breath came out in short, desperate gasps. His erection was still untouched, throbbing, and Stan nearly let out a sob when Kyle placed a hand on it and began to jerk him off. It didn't take long for him to finish after Kyle, and his cum shot out in his boyfriend's hand as he cried out from his release.

They remained that way for a long while, before Kyle finally managed to unhinge his fingers from their grip in Stan's hair and gently helped him fall back down onto the mattress. Stan stayed limp and trusting as Kyle took it upon himself to clean up slightly, and to remove the rope from his boyfriend's wrists. Once he was free, Stan rolled onto his side, rubbing his at his wrists and studying the odd patterns temporarily etched into his skin. Kyle curled up beside him, pressing his chest against Stan's back and reaching over to trace the indents in his skin with him.

"Jesus, babe," Stan finally started, breaking the silence with a somewhat creaky voice. "Talk about being a hard act to follow."

Kyle snorted, burying his face into Stan's hair and placing a kiss against his head. "Nah. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what you do on the other end."

"Really?" Stan smiled and laced their fingers together, pulling at Kyle's arm slightly as if to bring them even closer than they already were. "Well, let's at least take a fucking nap first. I don't think it'd be as much fun, seeing as I don't even want to move right now."

Kyle smiled into Stan's hair, hugging him tighter. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
